<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep You Like an Oath by Jackdaw816</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128830">Keep You Like an Oath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816'>Jackdaw816</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding bells and laser shotgun shells, oh my</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep You Like an Oath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what this is, but I love it! Who doesn't love future immortal Janto?</p><p>Title from Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ianto regretted complaining that he was bored with their placid life on Boeshane. Jack had taken it as a challenge, and now they were taking fire from a band of alien pirates. His husband was lucky that he loved him because Ianto did not like combat before coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laser shot over Ianto’s head, singeing his hair. Ianto swore under his breath. Jack wanted adventure and danger; Ianto was happy to be wherever the love of his life was. To have and to hold; for better or for worse. Unfortunately, that meant a fair amount of derring-do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your left!” Jack yelled from across the ship. Ianto dodged to his left and directly into the path of a laser. It burned straight through his heart and as his life left him, Ianto remembered that Jack’s left was his right. Whoops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto revived with an all-too-familiar gasp and saw Jack’s worried face leaning over him. He couldn’t hear the gunfire anymore; the battle must have been over. Ianto smiled up at his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, stranger,” Ianto murmured. Jack half-laughed, half-sobbed. He stroked a hand through Ianto’s newly-unscorched hair. Ianto grabbed his hand and pressed it to his chest, healed heart beating strong under fresh skin. “We need to work on your battlefield tactics.” Jack kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me?” Jack gasped when they broke apart. Ianto raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you forward?” Jack smirked and Ianto just had to kiss him again. Hands clasped between them, Ianto wiggled the ring off his finger and pressed it into Jack’s palm. “Ask me properly, and maybe I’ll say yes, Captain Harkness. You are rather handsome after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet I am,” Jack growled. He kissed Ianto one final time, then rolled off him. Ianto sat up, mourning the loss of his suit as Jack got onto one knee. “Ianto Jones, love of my life, the other half of my being, the reason I get up in the morning and the reason I crawl into bed at night, would you do me the grand honor of becoming my husband for the three hundred and sixth time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just make the number up?” Ianto asked, stifling a laugh. Jack pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Jack chuckled. He raised an eyebrow. “So was that a yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” Ianto said, holding out his hand for the ring. Jack kissed the back of his hand before sliding Ianto’s ring back into its rightful place. “Charmer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto grabbed the back of his husband’s neck and kissed him yet again. The world could tear itself apart around them, but as long as he had Jack in his arms, then he didn’t care. Well, he cared a little, who wouldn’t? But after all his years of service to the universe, he could afford a little self-indulgence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack would probably insist on a proper wedding; he liked the theatrics. Simple or extravagant, Ianto didn’t care. He’d gladly say his vows again. Immortality had put a new spin on till death do us part.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>